Odyssey
by Edward-Cullen-is-Hot
Summary: Scully is captured by a psychological killer. MSR in later chapters, rated for safety. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Odyssey **

**BANG!** The shots fired rang through the air as the man Mulder was after was trying to run away, dragging an unconscious Scully with him. Mulder gave up trying to shoot the man, and started to run him down instead. He was very fast, and even with Scully's dead weight, he managed to jump into n escape car, throwing his beautiful red partner in the back with him. Mulder ran and jumped into his car, and set of at high speed towards the black car.

How could he have let this happen? This morning he and Scully were on a stakeout for a known murder, who would torture his victim's families to the point where the person committed suicide. Mulder did not but that they just killed themselves, because he was always in the vicinity when the victim committed suicide.

"What do you know about mind control, Scully?" he asked.

"Not much, Mulder, short of the fact that scientifically, it's impossible. It just isn't very feasible, Mulder." Isn't very feasible. What did he expect her to say, that his many far-fetched theories made sense? "Far fetched, but not far from the truth." He thought to himself.

A/N what do you think? This is my first fic, and I tried not to overdo it on the first chapter. Please tell me if you want me to continue! R/R!

Oh, and I do not own X Files or any of the characters, materials, etc. . . (But I wish I did) so please don't sue me!


	2. It did almost kill you

A/N ok- that last chapter was really short- but I was babysitting! This is longer, I promise! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

And without further ado. . .

_**Odyssey**_

Mulder followed the car as fast as his blue Volvo would allow. The chase was seemingly endless. He couldn't stop thinking about Scully. How was she? Was she conscious? Was she _alive_? His mind was wandering, and then snapped out only to see him heading head first into a telephone pole!

The sickening sound of metal crashing into wood was the last thing he remembered before he passed out into the all too welcoming realm of darkness.

A sharp pain flooded him as he slowly flicked his eyes open.

"Lucky he isn't in a coma."

"Lucky he didn't die."

"Shut up, he's awake, idiots!"

"Lang-" he tried to speak.

"Yeah, Mulder, you took a pretty nasty blow to the head there. Care to tell us why you decided to take a 95 MPH drive into a telephone pole?" Langley asked, standing at the side of his friend's hospital bed.

Mulder sat bolt upright. "Scully! Where is she? What about the car? It was a bla-"

"Whoa, Mulder. Hold up! We don't know where Scully is, but we tried to call her. She didn't answer her cell or home phone. Bureau said that you two left the office early that morning on a case."

"No- damn- she got captured by the man we were after! He dragged her into this car and I chased them, and then my mind started to wonder and I just- well, I don't rem- the last thing I remember is waking up."

"Freaky deaky!" said Frohikey.

"Deaky?" Langley sniggered.

"Shut up, _Richard._"

"Hey you- I swear I'm gonna kick your a-"

"STOP! Guys, cut it out. It sounds like Scully's in trouble. We need to help her. So _cut it out._" Byers said, turning to look at Mulder, who had gotten out of bed and was going to get his clothes on.

"Damn straight she's in trouble and I'm gonna be the one kicking ass- that guy's ass." Mulder looked determined as he started putting his clothes on.

"Mulder it's not a good idea for you to be up and moving around- the doctor said-"

"Forget what the doctor said- I'm finding Scully if it kills me!" Mulder was getting agitated.

"Well it almost did kill you," said Frohikey matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Frohikey." They all said in unison. He said nothing more, and they followed Mulder out the door, figuring that now would not be a time to cross him, especially when Scully's in danger.

To the lone gunmen's surprise, they went back to Mulder's apartment.


	3. Anthony

A/N k that last chapter didn't end the best, and I'm sorry. I hope this explains everything! Keep reviewing!

And on with the show. . .

**_Odyssey_**

When they got back to Mulder's apartment, they saw a fat manila envelope on the floor in front of the door. It was addressed to Mulder. Mulder looked strangely at the envelope, wondering what it had inside.

"Open it Mulder!" said Langley.

Slowly, with shaking fingers, he opened the envelope. Inside was a tape. He hastily put it in the player and flicked on the television. A dark figure flashed on the screen.

"Mr. Mulder and friends." Mulder spun around and looked at the trio. "How does he know about you?"

"Shh. . . Listen!" said Frohikey, looking nervously at the others and then at the screen.

"As you well know, I have your partner. If you want her to survive this ordeal, you will follow my demands, me and your hacking friends. Meet me at 1257 Fulton Street in 3 hours. See you then." The screen went blank. Mulder was enraged. He turned to the Lone Gunmen.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!" he screamed.

"uhhh. . ."Langley started.

"We wanted to tell you about this Mulder, really! You see, he was a fellow hacker back in the 70s. His codename was Anthony. He was a good hacker, damn fine. Frohikey, Langley, Anthony, our friend named Annabelle, and I were at a convention down in Vegas, and the first day we where there, everything was fine, right? Well, the next day, he acted funny. Off by himself a lot, you know? He didn't talk much." Byers said.

"Well, we figured it was all fishy, so we tailed him. He was in this meeting with some other guy, like the other guy was his boss. They talked in code, we didn't learn much. I mean, enough to know that he had his own secret agendas for murder. That night, right after he ate dinner with us, he said he had something he needed to do alone. He left, and we followed him down to the basement. There was this woman bound up in the room he went into. Kept screaming about her husband. He said that it was his fault that she was there, and she had to pay the price. Anyway, he pulled out a gun and stuck it to the woman's head. Just as he was about to shoot her, Annabelle jumped out and got shot instead. She died trying to save that woman." Langley continued.

"Why did Anthony want the woman dead in the first place?" Mulder asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"It wasn't her he wanted dead, her husband. You see, he was the owner of a few casinos in the area that had been having trouble recently." Frohikey picked up telling the story. "Anthony had captured the man's wife, and had been holding her captive for a few days at that point. He was trying to get to the husband the whole time, see? He had been blackmailing he man, with pictures of his wife while she was unconscious; to make him think she was dead. Played with his head. Mind control. Anthony had this man good, Mulder. He gave all of his money to him, sold his casinos, everything. He committed suicide in the end, the very same day Anthony killed Annabelle, and eventually his wife. See, after Annabelle was shot, he knew we were there, right? We started fighting, and while we were, the woman shot herself. She must have known that her husband committed suicide."

"After that, Anthony fled. We've kept up with him ever since. That's how we knew about your crash. He has killed many other couples like that since then. All in seats of power. Everyone thinks that he killed all of the business owners and politicians for normal reasons right? Disagreements, whatever, but we know different." Byers said.

"Yeah, they were all abducted in 71, and sent back a year or so later. They were all normal, well, as normal as you can be after being abducted, anyway. Except for him. He didn't go back home, back to his family. He erased himself off the map. That's when he started hacking. Before, he was a school teacher in northern California. After the abduction, he moved to Washington. That's when he started hacking big time. That's also when he killed the first person, an abductee. Not any abductee, one who was abducted at the same time he had. She and her husband were found dead, cause of death, suicide." Frohikey explained.

"That's where Scully and I came in. It seems like your pattern held true. Everyone he killed was abducted with him, right? But no one was able to stop him. Scully and I were on a stake out, because he was about to kill again. We overheard his conversation with his victim. Anthony said that he was a mistake, and that he had to be taken care of. At that point, Scully and I burst in. We started shooting, and I shot him at least twice, point blank in the heart. He didn't even budge. Not an inch. He whacked me in the back of the head, and I fell over. When I was standing up, he had shot Scully and was dragging her away. I tried to run him down, but he got into a car. I tried to follow, but crashed." Mulder finished, pacing the floor.

"You said you shot him, but he didn't die?" asked Langley, perplexed. That must mean-"

"He's a super solider." Said Mulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- oh, this is set in season 6, to clear up any questions. I hope you like it! Please R/R!


	4. Pusher

A/N: hey guys! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't had time to update! My lit teacher gave us a huge research paper and I've had to commit all of my time to it! I hope you all are still interested, and IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN _PUSHER_, DO NOT READ, **MAJOR **SPOILERS! On with the show. . .

_**Odyssey**_

"Wait, if he's a super solider, then why does he want everyone abducted with him dead?" asked Byers, stunned by this revelation.

"Good question." Said Mulder, "but I need to go get Scully."

1010101010101010101010

"Gerroffme!" Scully yelled at her captor. "What the hell do you want? Where's Mulder? Where are we? I'm a federal agent!"

The man restraining the struggling woman cackled. "Stupid girl. I know who you are, and your former partner can't help you anymore." He grinned evilly.

"That's not true!" Scully exclaimed, struggling against her captor as he put her in a chair and tied her to it.

"Sure it is. See, I have proof." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph.

She looked and saw a picture of her partner, with a large gunshot wound in is head. Her medical mind told her that he was gone, but her heart told her otherwise. It just didn't make sense.

"You. . ." she started slowly, more out of rage than anything else. "You had him killed."

"No, he killed himself. Right in front of everybody at the FBI. Just couldn't take it anymore." He smiled his wicked, evil smile.

"Bullshit." She spat, not willing to accept the fact that he committed suicide. "I don't buy it. Nice story, though."

"Believe what you will." He left the room, leaving her in the chair.

1010101010101010

A man looked around at the group he was meeting with. He slowly pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"What did Mulder do this time?" One of them asked. He looked at the man taking a slow puff from his cigarette.

"Not him, that partner of his. Got taken by the one from the 71 abduction." He said, pausing to take another puff.

"You mean- the original?" The man asked.

"Yeah. It seems that Mulder knows about what happened." He slowly blew out the smoke.

"I don't think that I understand what happened then." Said another in the room.

"It was their first attempt at the super soldiers." Said the man, taking another slow puff of the cigarette. "20 of them. All but one failed, our assassin, the one who has been killing casino owners recently. Name's Anthony." He exhaled smoke slowly.

"We need to get rid of Mulder." Said the man who originally started the conversation. "If he figures out who he is-"

"You mean-" someone interjected. The man nodded.

"I can take care of it." Said the smoking man. "Did you get all that, Krychek?" he looked into the shaded corner. A man emerged and nodded. He left the room.

The man finished his cigarette, mashing it in an ash tray. He coughed, and then lit another.

101010101010101010

She sat in the chair, taking in her surroundings. Something about him bothered her, a funny tingling feeling in the back of her neck.

She thought about Mulder. Was he really dead? She pondered this possibility, the mere thought bringing tears to her eyes. Mulder was everything to her. She couldn't bear to think what might happen to her if he died.

But was he dead? The picture looked real, but she had seen better looking false pictures before. He wouldn't kill himself just because she got taken. She told herself this, but something deep inside her made her think otherwise. She heard shuffling outside the door, and her captor entered. He had a needle. He put it into her arm, and a few seconds later she was slipping into a world of blissful darkness.

1010101101010101010

Mulder paced back and fourth at the spot where he had been told to meet Scully's captor. Something about this case bothered him, other than the super soldiers, like a nagging. Then it hit him with a harsh realization.

"Pusher!" he said aloud.

"Excuse me?" asked a man behind him in a wicked tone.

Mulder jumped slightly and turned around, all of him previous thoughts forgotten.

"Where is she? What have you done to her? Oh if you even laid a hand on her I swear I'll-"

"Oh, she's fine, for the moment, Mr. Mulder. In fact, you'll be seeing her soon. Now, where are your friends?" He looked around. "Ahh, I see them." He gestured to a window.

"Yes Mr. Mulder, you were right. The man you know as "pusher" was one of us."

"He wasn't part alien- he had a tumor that gave him his powers. He wasn't sup-" he cut off.

"Just because you have tumor doesn't mean you're one hundred percent human, Mr. Mulder. I believe Ms. Scully has a chip in her neck, am I wrong?"

Mulder's hands clenched into a fist. "So Pusher was –"

"Alien." He finished for Mulder.

"But he died! I thought we couldn't kill-"

"Patients, Mr. Mulder. You will know soon enough." With that he pulled out a needle, and Mulder was simply stunned. He couldn't move and the man injected him with the needle. He felt himself slipping unconscious. . .

101010101010

A/N I hope you liked it! Tell me if you're confused. . . Thanks to all of you who are reading, and as always, keep reviewing!


	5. Brainwaves

_A/N:_ I would like to apologize on the delay in my writing this story. I'd like to thank my friend who keeps pushing me to finish. School has started, and I have several hours of homework each night, but I PROMISE to update once a week. Fair enough?

I would like to thank Rosalielillian, Stang710, Lilyofthevalley4, and NightBloomingJasmine2 for the reviews! They make my day to read them.

I'm sorry again for the delay (summer got in the way; I moved out of state, things were crazy!) To make up for it, I made this chapter longer, and, on with the show! . . .

_**Odyssey**_

Scully opened her eyes and looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She looked down at herself, and saw that someone had changed her clothes to an ugly blue jumpsuit. She heard a noise and snapped her head up.

"I see you're awake." A man said. He looked familiar to her; something nagging at her that bothered her.

"Where are my clothes? Why did you change my clothes?" She asked.

"You don't like those; why, they're such a pretty color. Blue. More than that. _Cerulean_ blue. Like your eyes, a pretty cerulean blue."

It hit her with stark realization. "Pusher!"

"No, he died, weakling. Sadly, I am the only of the originals that remain."

"Originals of what?"

"My dear, don't you know? The first set of abductees to be transformed into what I believe you call super soldiers. Most of us failed horribly, however, and, sadly, I am the only one remaining."

He continued, "Now, don't worry your head off. You do look lovely in the cerulean blue." The man's words finally took hold of her. She heard a voice inside her head. 'Go to sleep. . .' she was more than willing to comply as her head hung over.

10101010101010

The lone gunmen were speeding along the crowded streets, desperately looking for the building where they believed their friend was being held captive.

"Are you sure your info is correct Byers?" Frohikey asked.

"Yes. The last known transmitter we got from the GPS locator was that address. Mulder's got to be there." They both lurched forward as Langley stomped on the breaks. "This is the place!" He cried.

10101010101010

The man lit yet another cigarette as he looked at the group of men assembled in the room in front of him.

"News, Krychek?"

"Everyone except Anthony is dead and he's got Mulder and Scully." Krychek emerged from the shadows of the dimly lit room.

"Well, they're the least of our problems." the man said, smashing his cigarette in an ash tray and reaching into his pocket to get another one.

One of the men in the room spoke up. "Everyone is dead? Who is "everyone?"

"In 1971, a group of people were abducted, and made into super soldiers. Most of them failed, except for one. He had the ability to read minds and can't die except in a direct blow to the back of the neck. The rest failed. One by one, Anthony killed them off. He was about to kill the last one when Mulder and Scully got involved. They were on a stake out. Anthony grabbed Scully and I guess later got to Mulder, but relocated the guy and finished him off too." Krychek said.

"Ah, I see."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Krychek asked the smoking man. The man reached over and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded.

10101010101010

The lone gunmen swiftly picked the lock on the door outside the ratty building where they were positive Mulder was.

They got in, and went in, calling "Mulder!" They found a room with a staircase. They went up it, and found a long hallway with many doors. Langley reached for the first door and tried the knob. He looked inside. It was dark, and had a musty smell. He called, "Mulder?" And turned on his flash light and entered the room.

"Let's split up and search. This might take a while." Byers said, turning in the opposite direction.

"Or not!" Langley cried. "It's Scully!" The other two rushed into the room and found an unconscious Scully slumped over in a chair. She was bound at her wrists and ankles.

Frohikey reached into his pocket and drew out a pocket knife, easily slicing through the rope binding her to the chair.

"Scully?" Came a familiar voice from the door. "Frohikey? Langley? Byers? wha-"

"Mulder?" they said in unison. "What happened to you? Where were you?" They asked him a stream of questions, but he didn't seem to hear them. He walked to Scully and gently placed his hand on her face. "Scully?" He asked again, softer this time.

She jerked slightly, and her eyes fluttered open. "Mulder- what? He- he- that rat bastard he said you were dead he had pictures, oh, god!" She flung her arms around him. "Oh god!" she said again, trembling ferociously.

All the lone gunmen could do was look at each other. They weren't stupid; there was something more going on there than they let on. Just then, they heard footsteps. Everyone turned, and Byers drew out his pocketknife, and Langley and Frohikey drew out guns. A figure stepped forward.

"Anthony." Langley said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mulder asked Anthony. Just then gunshots erupted as Langley and Frohikey opened fire. Anthony stumbled slightly, and said, "What's on everybody's mind? Brainwaves!"

Mulder reached and grabbed Byers' knife out of his hands. He swiftly and cleanly sliced it into the back of Anthony's neck. A foamy green goo emitted, effectively ending his life.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said. He lightly grabbed Scully's wrist and lead her out of the room. The gunmen were only too eager to follow.

They had just reached the bottom of the staircase when a loud, distinct beeping came from no where. "Run!" Mulder said, as he dragged Scully as fast as he could toward the street that the building was facing and, upon reaching the other side of the street, grabbed Scully around her waist and lunged as hard and far as he could, and they landed in the grass just as a large explosion sounded.

_**BOOM!**_

Mulder looked to his left and right, making sure that the gunmen were okay. Upon seeing that they were fine, he turned and looked at the wreckage that was the building he had been held captive in for several days.

10101010101010

"Is it done?" The man asked, lighting his cigarette lighter.

"Yes, he's dead. There's nothing left." Krychek said.

"Good. Destroy all the evidence."

Krychek nodded.

10101010101010

A/N: Again, I apologize for the slow update! I'm thinking of doing one more follow up chapter. Tell me what you think! Otherwise, I might forget about it for a while (you see, I'm really good at that!).

Keep reviewing! I love them!

Ohh, did anyone get the Batman Forever part?

Thank you for sticking with me and reading my story despite my not writing for a few months. I really do appreciate it!


	6. Dinner

A/N: This is the end of my first multi-chapter story. I must say that I've thoroughly enjoyed every single part of it and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed!! I'd also like to apologize because I really have neglected this story and I don't think that's really fair- so, yeah. I think this will be my last X-F fic for a while, so, enjoy the final installment of Odyssey, and, review, and tell me what you think!!!!!

I thought it would be cool to do the last chapter in Mulder and Scully's viewpoints, and it might get a little out of character, but I think that it's something that really needed to happen.

**_REALLY IMPORTANT:_** this is set RIGHT after the movie. There are no real spoilers, except for one teensy tiny thing, but just so you have a time frame and get the end. . .

**_Odyssey  
_**

_Mulder POV_

It's been about a week since the incident. After the building ever so conveniently blew up, Scully, Frohikey, Langley, Byers and I all went down to the hospital. Scully had a slight concussion because of everything that had happened. I had a broken arm and the gunmen escaped with only an array of scratches and bruises. It didn't matter, though, Scully was alright. I thought about her a lot more often now, but my hand was still trembling and my fingers were still fumbling as my fingers dialed the number that they had so many times.

It rang once, then, "Hello?"

"Hey, Scully, It's me."

"Hey, Mulder, what's up?" she asked, interested. My brain was panicking, but I responded to her nonetheless. Boy, this really was a stupid idea. Stupid stupid stupid.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight." Stupid!

"Sure, Mulder, I'd love that!!" I knew she'd say no!! I'm so stup-wait? Was that a yes?? Could it be?

"Mulder, are you still there? What's wrong?" she sounded worried now.

"Nothing!" I was still amazed that she'd accepted. "I'll pick you up around 6:30." I said.

"Okay, see you then, Mulder."

"See you."

She said yes!!!!!

_Scully POV_

I looked at the clock. 4:00. I had a lot to do before Mulder came. I wondered what I should wear. I looked at my closet, deciding on my classic stand-by, my little black dress. I love that dress. I paired that with my favorite pair of leopard print pumps, and grabbed a bright red handbag to put my stuff in. They look so good with my dress (which I love)! Mulder would freak.

I stopped for just a second, realizing that I was thinking about this as a date. Which it definitely wasn't, right? I pushed that thought aside. I still _really_ wanted to wear that dress.

As I showered, did my hair and make-up, and got dressed, I thought about everything that I had gone through while with Anthony. I think I see the world differently now, like I appreciate everything more. I mean, I had had near death experiences before, but this was different somehow. Feeling his body pressed against mine when he walked in after the lone gunmen had cut me loose, the way he had grabbed me and sent the both of us flying as the building blew up. I sighed. I looked out the window, wondering what he was doing now.

_Mulder POV_

I looked at myself in the mirror, looking at my reflection. I looked disheveled in a weird sort of way. I guess I should get going. It was 6:15. I didn't want to be late.

10101010101010

I rang the door bell and fiddled with my shirt sleeve nervously. Then, the door opened.

"Hi, Mulder." Oh. My. Gosh. She looked amazing. Beautiful. I love that dress.

"Hey Scully," I stammered. "Shall we get going, then?" She smiled, and I smiled back. She locked her door and we started off.

"Scully," I started, wanting to get conversation flowing. "You look amazing." That was the only word I could think of to describe what I was seeing. She was like my own personal piece of heaven.

"Thanks." she said, smiling sheepishly.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I decided to take a risk. After I opened her car door and we were headed towards the restaurant, I slid my arm around her waist, pulling her close. To my surprise, she didn't move away. She didn't seem upset at all. I think she liked it.

_Scully POV_

Finally!

I cannot begin to think how long I have been waiting for him to do that. I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling me as tightly as I could against him. I looked up at where we were. It was a posh little restaurant in downtown DC that was actually in a hotel, but the place was situated on one of the upper floors, overlooking the city. We walked in, and Mulder let go of me as we were walking to our table.

We sat down at a table right by a huge window, and I could see the entire city lit up. It was breathtaking. Our waiter showed up and handed us menus. We ordered, and it wasn't until after the food came that I started talking again.

"What happened to Anthony?" I asked. His head jerked up. He wasn't expecting this.

He answered nonetheless. "He died, of course, after I stabbed him. It's lucky we got out, because the bomb was meant to kill us and evidence that anything had ever happened."

"Krychek?"

"Of course. Who else?"

"Just wondered."

After that, nothing much happened. We ate a quick dessert and coffee, and Mulder drove me home. He even walked my up to my apartment.

"Mulder, I want to thank you for tonight. It was great."

"No problem, I have been meaning to take you out for a while. Especially after the whole Anthony escapade,"

"Thanks for that, Mulder. For saving my life." I could tell he had been caught off guard by my sudden compassion and will to share my feelings.

"I- Wow, Scully- you're welcome. Anyway, I couldn't bear to loose you. After everything that went on earlier, with you nearly being turned into an alien and both of us nearly freezing to death, well, Scully, you keep me whole. I couldn't live without you."

I had heard that before, but it still crushed my heart all the same. I reached up to his lips, having to stand on my tip toes even with my gorgeous pumps on. He leaned in as well, and as our lips were slowly reaching towards each other I couldn't help but pray that there weren't any bees in the vicinity.

_Mulder's POV_

Our lips met, and I held on to it for as long as I could. I knew that things were going to be alright now. Our lips parted for a brief second, before I went in for more, deepening the kiss. I knew that everything would be just fine. I had Scully and she had me. I barely even noticed that I was slowly steering her into her apartment and shutting the door.

10101010101010

THE END.

(Don't worry, they lived happily ever after!)

A/N: I'm finished!! finally!! I can't believe that I actually wrote a story! Tell me what you think, and if you think I should do another X-F one. I f I did, it would be fluff. Anyway, the next story I'm planning is going to be a Twilight story, for anyone who has read _Twilight_ or _New Moon_ by Stephenie Meyer. (If you haven't, you should, I highly recommend them.)

Thanks for sticking with me, and don't forget to push that little purple button at the bottom left of your screen and tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
